Generally, a pumping device installed in a cosmetic bottle serves to pump gel-type contents contained the cosmetic bottle to outside in small amount. In FIG. 1, a pumping device and a cosmetic bottle using the same according to the prior art are shown.
As shown FIG. 1, in the main body (1) of the cosmetic bottle, is the gel-type contents (2) contained, and the pumping device is connected to the upper of the main body (1) of the bottle. The pumping device is connected to the main body (1) of the bottle by a supporting body (3). And a cylinder (4) is coupled in the supporting body (3). A suction pipe (5) is connected to the bottom of the cylinder (4) and extends to the inner of the main body (1), and an open-close bar (6) is provided in the cylinder (4). A piston (7) is interposed between the cylinder (4) and the open-close bar (6) and is supported by a spring (8), and a transferring pipe (9) is coupled to the upper of the piston (7) and a cap (10). A suction valve (11) is coupled to the bottom of the open-close bar (6) so that the connecting path between the cylinder (4) and the suction pipe (5) is blocked. Also a pumping valve (12) is coupled to the upper of the transferring pipe (9) such that the connecting path between the nozzle (13) and the transferring pipe (9) which are formed on the cap (10) is blocked.
The pumping device having above constitution operates as follow. First, when the cap (10) is pressed, the transferring pipe (10) and the piston (7) are descended so that a gap is formed between the piston (7) and the open-close bar (6), thus the gel-type contents in the cylinder (4) can be moved through the gap. That is, because the pressure of the inner of the cylinder (4) according to the descending of the piston (7) the contents contained in the cylinder (4) pushes the pumping valve (12) so that they are pumped outside through the nozzle (13) formed in the cap (10).
When the pressing against the cap (10) is disappeared after the contents being pumped, the piston (7) is ascended by the elastic force of the spring (8). Accordingly, the pressure in the cylinder (7) is decreased, thus the contents (2) contained in the main body (1) of the bottle is entered into the cylinder (4) following to the suction pipe (5) while the edge of the suction valve (11) is risen.
The pumping device in prior art above-mentioned has problem as follow. As shown FIG. 1, the gel-type contents are filled in the suction pipe (5), the inner of the cylinder (4), the inner of the transferring pipe (9) and the inner of the nozzle (13) as well as the main body (1) of the bottle. However, in many cases, the contents (14) at the tip of the nozzle (13) are hardened or deteriorated because they are always contacted to the air in outside. Accordingly, the nozzle (13) may be clogged by the hardened contents or the reliability of the products may be suffered from the deteriorated contents (14).